Sleazy Place/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Sleazy Place," the fourth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Scott arriving at the motel. When he goes inside, the player can view Scott's thoughts.) (If Scott chooses "Stairs":) Scott: Guess I'd better take the stairs... (If Scott chooses "Receptionist":) Scott: Man at the desk's gotta be able to help... (If Scott chooses "Lead":) Scott: Been looking for weeks. Hope I hit paydirt this time. (If Scott chooses "Lauren Winter" after getting close to the property manager's booth:) Scott: Lauren Winter, ring any bells? Manager: Nah, can't say it does... (If Scott bribes the manager for information:) Manager: Oh, that Lauren Winter?... Third floor, last door on the left at the end of the corridor. (Scott goes upstairs to the third floor.) (If Scott didn't bribe the manager, "Lauren's Room" thought will be available:) Scott: All I know is that Lauren Winter rents a room on the third floor, last door on the left at the end of corridor... (Scott knocks on the door to Lauren Winter's apartment, and she opens it.) Scott: Lauren Winter? Lauren: Sorry, I only see clients by appointment. (As Lauren tries to close the door, the player is presented with a QTE to prevent her from doing it.) (If Scott successfully prevents Lauren from closing the door:) Scott: Wait. (If Scott fails to prevent Lauren from closing the door, Scott knocks again and she reopens it.) (After one of the outcomes:) Lauren: It's 50 bucks. I don't kiss and I don't do any weird shit. Scott: Fine by me. (Scott enters Lauren's apartment.) Lauren: Put your money on the table. You've got exactly ten minutes. When the alarm rings, it's over, ok? (Scott can put money on the table. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Clue":) Scott: Gonna have to play my cards right if I'm gonna squeeze anything out of her... (If Scott chooses "Room":) Scott: She keeps the place pretty ship-shape. I've seen whores who didn't give a damn about their living conditions. (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: Nice looking girl. But too young to be the sort of girl you find holed up in a dive like this... (If Scott chooses "Client":) Scott: Heh. She thinks I'm a client... (Scott gets closer to Lauren.) Lauren: You should take your clothes off - we ain't got all day... Scott: Actually I'm not a customer... Lauren: Oh shit, a cop! I shoulda known... What do you want - a freebie, is that it? Scott: My name is Scott Shelby. I'm a private detective. The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. I came here just to ask you some questions about Johnny. Lauren: I already told the police all I know and I have nothing to add. Leave me alone! (If Scott chooses "Convince":) Scott: The killer is walking around free as we speak. He'll kill again if he's not arrested. Lauren: My Johnny is dead, so what difference does it make!? (If Scott chooses "Compassionate":) Scott: I understand, Lauren, I know what you're going through... Lauren: Oh, yeah? You know what it feels like to find your own son's body on a wasteland?... I'm sorry, I don't believe you have the slightest idea of what I'm going through, Mr. Shelby. (If Scott chooses "Persist":) Scott: There will be other victims if we don't stop the killer. You have got to help me, Lauren. You may know something that can aid the investigation. Lauren: Help you? There's nothing you can do! My son is dead! Do you hear me? He's dead! (After choosing two dialogues, the new dialogues appear:) (If Scott chooses "Buy":) Scott: I bought ten minutes of your time, didn't I? All I ask is that you use that time to answer some questions. Lauren: You want to pay me to tell you about my son, is that it? You can buy my body, Mr. Shelby, but my son is not for sale. Get out of here. Get the fuck out! (If Scott chooses "Trick":) Scott: If we don't find the killer, there'll be other mothers who'll find their son's body on a deserted wasteland. But you're right. Why should you care? It's not your problem anymore, right? Lauren: What do you want to know? (After choosing "Trick," new dialogues appear:) (If Scott remains silent:) Lauren: Are you deaf? I've nothing to say to you! Get outta here! (If Scott remains silent a second time:) Lauren: I said beat it! (If Scott remains silent a third time or he chooses "Buy," he pulls his business card out of his wallet and leaves it on the table.) Scott: Well, if you remember anything, the smallest detail... Give me a call. (Scott leaves Lauren's apartment. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Investigation":) Scott: Didn't learn squat. Well, it was worth a try. (If Scott chooses "Leave":) Scott: Gotta get out of here. (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: No point in pushing it. She's not gonna tell me any more. (As Scott is about to leave, he has an asthma attack. He searches his pockets for his inhaler, and after he uses it, Troy walks past him and knocks on Lauren's apartment door. The player can view Scott's thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Asthma":) Scott: Goddamn asthma (...) Troy: Lauren! Lauren, open up, baby! It's me! Lauren: Troy? What are you doing here? I already told you I don't wanna see you any more. Troy: Sorry doll, but I really wanted to see ya... (Troy barges into Lauren's apartment and Lauren starts to cry out. The player can view Scott's new thoughts.) (If Scott chooses "Weird Guy":) Scott: That guy just forced his way into Lauren's place... Sounds like the room's getting rearranged, and not in a "good" way... (If Scott chooses "Go Back":) Scott: Gotta go back and help Lauren. That guy might kill her! (If Scott goes downstairs and doesn't help Lauren, he walks away, ending the chapter.) (If Scott knocks on the door, nobody opens it. A new thought appears.) (If Scott chooses "Leave":) Scott: It's none of my business - I should just scram... (If Scott knocks on the door a second time, Troy opens it.) Troy: What d'you want, asshole? Scott: Lauren? Is everything alright? (Scott notices Lauren lying on the floor.) Troy: She's just swell, now beat it, loser. (Troy shuts the door in Scott's face.) (The player can view new Scott thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Lesson":) Scott: Tough guy, huh? Looks like he needs a little lesson from the "School of Hard Knocks"... (If Scott chooses "Do Something":) Scott: That jerk is throwing her around. I've got to do something. (If Scott chooses "Problems":) Scott: I'm not looking for trouble... But if I go through that door, I might find it... (If Scott bangs on the door or kicks it open:) Troy: You again? If you're looking for trouble, you found it. I'm gonna beat the shit outta ya. (Scott and Troy start to fight. The player is presented with QTEs to attack and dodge Troy's attacks.) (Troy throws the chair at Scott.) Lauren: Troy, no! (Troy throws Scott on the table and tries to strangle him.) Lauren: Troy, stop or I'll call the cops! Troy, I will call the cops! (Troy breaks the glass bottle and aims at Scott.) Lauren: Troy, no! (If Scott successfully beats up Troy:) Troy: I'll see you again, asshole... (Troy staggers and leaves the room.) Lauren: Are you alright? Scott: Better than him, I guess... Who is he? Lauren: An ex-client who thinks he owns me... He was getting violent, I told him I didn't want want to see him any more. Scott: You should be careful, he'll probably be back... Sorry about the mess. Lauren: Mr. Shelby? Scott: Yeah? Lauren: Thanks. (Scott leaves the room, ending the chapter.) (If Troy beats up Scott:) Lauren: Troy, no! Troy: I told you to mind your own business, asshole. I'll be seeing you, bitch! (Troy leaves the room.) Lauren: Are you alright? Scott: To tell you the truth, I remember having felt better!... Who was that guy? Lauren: An ex-client who thinks he owns me... He was getting violent, I told him I didn't want want to see him any more. Scott: In any case, he packs a good right hook... Category:Transcripts